Seven Sisters station
2.586 | railexits0708 = | tubeexits04 = 10.034 | tubeexits05 = | tubeexits06 = | tubeexits07 = 13.531 | tubeexits08 = | tubeexits09 = | railcode = SVS | latitude = 51.582222 | longitude = -0.075278 }} Seven Sisters station is a National Rail and London Underground Victoria Line station in the Seven Sisters area of the London Borough of Haringey, north London. The station is in Travelcard Zone 3. Seven Sisters lies between Finsbury Park and Tottenham Hale on the Victoria Line and between Stamford Hill and Bruce Grove on the National Rail line operated by National Express East Anglia from Liverpool Street. It is a short walk from South Tottenham station on London Overground. History The station was constructed by the Great Eastern Railway (GER) on its Stoke Newington & Edmonton Railway line and opened on 22 July 1872. On 1 January 1878, the GER opened a branch line, the Palace Gates Line, from Seven Sisters station to Palace Gates (Wood Green) station to the north-west. Due to unprofitability, the Palace Gates Line was closed by British Rail in 1963 and the branch line track and platforms at Seven Sisters have been removed. The first section of the Victoria Line opened on 1 September 1968 serving Seven Sisters, although a shared entrance and interchange facilities with the surface station were not opened until December 1968. The original GER entrance to the station was situated in West Green Road at the north end of the surface station, but the new combined entrance was opened in Seven Sisters Road at the south end on the site of a former wood merchants yard, connecting to the west end of the Victoria Line platforms. The original (1872) entrance was closed at that time. A second entrance at the east end includes the main Victoria Line ticket hall, and is accessed via subways on each side of High Road just north of the junction with Seven Sisters Road. There are three Victoria Line platforms at Seven Sisters: with one platform reserved for northbound services which terminate at the station to return to the depot, although a connection is available for trains to continue to Walthamstow. The section of Victoria Line between Seven Sisters and Finsbury Park stations is the longest between adjacent stations in deep level tunnels on the London Underground network. During the planning phase of the Victoria Line, thought was given to converting Manor House into a Victoria Line station and diverting the Piccadilly Line in new tunnels directly from Finsbury Park to Turnpike Lane, but the inconvenience this would cause, as well as the cost, ensured that this idea was abandoned. Cultural references Seven Sisters station is referenced in the song 'Seven Sisters Road' by UK rock band Alien Stash Tin, and included on the bands 2007 eponymous album. The track was also issued as a single a year before. 'Seven Sisters Road' is also the title of a different song recorded by The Dan Reed Network. Transport connections London Buses routes 41, 73, 76, 123, 149 (24-hour service), 230, 243 (24-hour service), 259, 279, 318, 349, 476, W4, N41, N73, N76 and N279 serve the station or pass close by. (Bus map and Night bus map) References External links * * Disused stations - closed Palace Gate branch platforms * London's Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** *See How they Run - Plan showing layout of Seven Sisters station below ground (archived from the original on 23 September 2006) }} Category:Victoria Line stations Category:Transport in Haringey Category:Railway stations in Haringey Category:Railway stations opened in 1872 Category:Railway stations served by National Express East Anglia ar:سيفين سيسترز (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Bahnhof Seven Sisters fr:Seven Sisters (métro de Londres) gan:色文實斯拖茲站 nl:Station Seven Sisters no:Seven Sisters stasjon pl:Seven Sisters (stacja kolejowa) simple:Seven Sisters station sk:Seven Sisters (stanica metra)